


Scarf Season

by Miss_doe_eyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oneshot, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, reiner braun - Freeform, reiner x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_doe_eyes/pseuds/Miss_doe_eyes
Summary: You’re introduced to someone by your friend Ymir. You both have the same attitude and but heads as friendly as you can. Is it possible you two get closer as time goes on?
Kudos: 14





	Scarf Season

It all started with that damned attitude. 

A few months ago, you were out with your friends, Ymir, Krista, Bertholdt, Annie, and Sasha. It was a bit cold out, the middle of November was always cold. Dressed in an overcoat and a wrap-around scarf, you were with your friends once again. It was decided you'd all go to the mall, everyone has fun at a mall.   
You were walking outside, you had been around the mall twice and conversations were active outside in the bitter cold winds. Talking about different music tastes and telling shitty puns, and then Ymir spoke. "Aye Y/N, I found someone who might be a possible lover~" with emphasis on lover. "You honestly think someone can put up with this lightning bolt?" said Sasha. "Please, I'm not that terrible to deal with, if you're experienced in a rodeo!" You turned around to face the girls (and boy) with your arms extended in a shrugging expression.   
You froze when you heard a low laugh from behind you. "This the firecracker you were talking about Ymir?" You swiveled around and saw a tall and quite muscular man behind you standing 6 feet tall and proud. Jumping back startled, you looked at him. He was blonde with hazel eyes, and a very large, muscular build. He was a giant compared to your 5'3 and rather lean structure.   
You heard small giggling from the girls and a sigh from Bert. "Hey Y/N, you know you don't have to puff out your chest like a bird, right?" Ymir snickered out. You had a habit of puffing out your chest when you were nervous, like how a small animal makes itself look bigger when threatened. You hadn't realized you did this until Bert commented on it a few weeks ago, "it's cute, you look like a big rabbit!"   
You blushed at Ymir's comment and turned around. "I didn't do that!" "Yeah, you did." "Shut up!!" The tall man laughed again. "What's got you laughin' like a hyena?!" You somewhat angrily asked. "I didn't know so much fight could be in such a small girl." Your eyebrows furrowed and your chest unintentionally puffed again. "I may be short, but I can still punch!" You said with your hands on your hips. His eyes looked at you up and down before making eye contact; you looked the same but you were blushing because of his shameless act. "Name's Reiner Braun, who's the tiger cub?" "Hey! I'm Y/N L/N, and don't forget it! If you do, I'll kick your knees in, Braun!"

Time skip to a month later. You were back at the mall where you meet Reiner Braun, the cocky jackass. You were with the same group of friends as before, now with an added friend-Reiner. You and he had become friends over time, but there was still that fire-and-ice relationship that you two managed to work out. The others enjoyed watching you two butt heads like two deer, and you enjoyed having someone as feisty as you.   
Now middle December, the air is still cold. You had your overcoat with the furry hood and your scarf, the same as you did two months ago. All of you were sitting outside, talking again about what to do next. You had an earbud in, listening to your music playlists trying to ignore the bitter cold that nipped at any uncovered part of you. It was 20° out and you were freezing, but the mall had just closed and you were waiting on Annie to find her damn car. 

You shivered and closed your eyes, trying to keep them away from the cold. Warmth covered a part of you, specifically your neck and right side of your body. Your body relaxed for a only moment before turning to see what happened. Reiner was sitting next to you, talking to Bertholdt and Sasha; his arm was around you. You blushed underneath your scarf, but didn't say anything because A. you didn't want anybody to see, and B. you needed the extra warmth. You closed your eyes again and listened to your music peacefully through the right earbud. The left bud had moved from its spot next to your hand and brushed against your arm, it seems it was picked up by the warm man next to you. You wanted to tell him not to, but you were stronger than that.   
You pretended you didn't care, yet you looked through the corner of your eyes to see Reiner's face react to the music. His eyes raised, then relaxed. You closed your eyes again and rested your head on his shoulder, you were too cold to be bothered by everybody's thoughts. You felt relaxed, warm, and safe listening to music with him, you wouldn't give this up just yet. It was too nice. It was too relaxing. It was too comfortable. 

There was a shift in temperature when you decided to open your eyes. Both your earbuds were in, and you had your hood up. "I don't remember putting this up... and didn't Reiner have my other earbud..?" You took out your earbuds and fluttered your eyes open to see what was happening around you. Sasha, Krista, and Ymir were all looking back at you. "Look at that, the princess woke up!" Your eyes shot open and you looked to your right. Reiner was there next to you. He smiled at you when you looked at him, and you quickly looked away back at the girls. You were in the far back seat with Reiner, Ymir, Krista, and Sasha were in the regular back seat, Bertholdt was in the passenger seat, and Annie was driving.  
You sat up and took off your hood, trying to calm down from the sudden embarrassment. "Don't be mean, she looked tired today," Krista said, trying to defend what's left of your dignity. "I-I is was tired and he was already next to me, it's his fault I fell asleep! He was too warm!" "So you're saying Reiner's hot, eh Y/N?" Silence. "Both you and Reiner had a red face, yours definitely redder. "THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!!"  
Annie had dropped off almost all of you, the only ones left were you and Reiner. You two lived in the same apartment complex, so you'd often get dropped off together and Reiner would walk to his apartment. Today was different, instead of waking home like usual, he stayed over.   
The two of you got out of the car and walked to your front door. You gave him a puzzled look but continued to unlock your doors. "Come in, I guess?" Reiner did as told, "whatever you say." You took off your jacket and slung it over a chair. You looked back at Reiner, he was just standing there. Awkwardly.   
"How long do you plan on staying here? I wanna know if I need to clean or not." "Depends how long I wanna stay." He said while taking off his own coat and sitting down on your couch. "Do you have a tv remote, or do you just stare at the screen and imagine things?" "Shut it, it's right here," you grabbed the remote and waved it in front of him, "you just need glasses." 

You sat down next to him and yawned. "Still tired, huh?" "A little bit, it's not the most refreshing to sleep in a car with someone's arm as a pillow." He chuckled. "Well, you're on a couch now, so you can rest." "With you here? I don't wanna sleep near a perv like you." "Aww, you wound me, Y/N." He put an arm around you, which took you by surprise. "H-hey! What are you doing!?" "You didn't seem to mind it earlier." "I was cold earlier!" "You weren't this embarrassed in front of everyone else." "Because I was cold and tired!" "But aren't you tired now?" And it went on and on.   
You protested why you were embarrassed to have his arm around you at home but not in front of the others. Despite arguing about having his arm around you, you didn't move, and he didn't take away his arm. "I was too tired to tell you to stop, and I didn't want the others to notice! You piss me off, Braun." He laughed and moved closer, arm still around you. "I know I do, but you know you like doing this." He said rather softly. You didn't reply. "I know you like the attention I give you, and I know you didn't say anything earlier because you liked it."   
Reiner was sweeter now, he wasn't the cocky bastard you're used to, he was being kind to you. "...and what if I did like it..?" "Then I'll do this." He wrapped his other arm around your waist and fell onto the couch with you, still in his arms. The two of you were laying down on the same couch, watching some show that was on when the tv turned on. His arms were still wrapped around your torso, his chin rested on yours. Your back was pressed against his chest. You could hear his heartbeat and his steady breathing.  
"Is this okay?" He asked sweetly. You nodded, relaxing in his arms. "I'm glad." The two of you sat in a comfortable silence, only the sound of the tv filling the silence. "This is nice..." you whispered. "You aren't used to this sort of thing, are ya?" You nodded your head. You hadn't been hugged a lot aside from your parents, and definitely not held like this. You hadn't dated anybody since freshmen year of high school, well, he was really only a homecoming date who awkwardly hugged you a few times. Physical affection was very new to you, but you didn't completely hate it.

Mid-January, another month passed. It had become a tradition to go to the same mall and sit outside. The only changes were the cold air getting colder and Krista and Ymir's new relationship. You and Reiner hung out together after the get-togethers at your apartment. Ever since the two of you bonded on your couch, you were more open around him with your feelings and your fears. You would tell him about things that scared you and when you were stressed about tests. You could tell him you wanted a hug and he would give you one, you two could be complete idiots together and still spar in public. Nobody knew about the cuddle-sessions you two would have afterwords, though.   
You moved from the small couch to your bed, but there was no sexual motive behind it, the both of you wanted a bigger space. Your bed was a twin size, but it was bigger than a couch at least. Sometime the two of you would listen or music or watch tv in your bed. Netflix was a go-to since the two of you liked the make fun of shitty movies.   
"The girl is a fucking idiot." "You don't need to tell me, I can see that clearly." It was Friday, horror movie night. None of the friends knew about horror movie Friday, but since both of you lived in the apartment complex, you spend Friday's together, platonically cuddling and watching movies. It was nice to be under your blankets next to him with his arm wrapped around you. 

"Hey, Reiner, can I ask you something?" You asked. One of his arms were holding him up while the other was wrapped around your waist. "What's up? Movie not scary enough?" You laughed slightly. "It's not that... what are we?" His face was puzzled and a bit concerned. "I mean, we always see each other and watch movies together. You wrap your arms around me and we fall asleep sometimes just holding each other." You didn't look up. You could feel Reiner's gaze looking down at you. "I know... couples do this stuff, but we're friends, do friends normally do this stuff?"   
He didn't reply. Had you asked something wrong? Why wasn't he replying? You grew nervous. The movie continued to play as the two of you sat in silence. You turned around to see his face; you were nervous that you said something wrong or made him uncomfortable. Reiner looked at you, "Can I do something that friends don't do?" You cautiously nodded, still wary of worrying him. He sat up, and you followed shortly after. The two of you made eye contact, only a foot away from each other. His face was slightly red as he looked at the big eyes you had. "What did you wanna do?" You asked as he continued to look at your facial features. His eyes closed for a moment before pushed himself forward. Before you could react, you felt his lips placed on yours rather firmly. His hands held your arms when he pulled you forward to bring you close. He pulled away after a few seconds, still looking at your eyes. You stared back at him.  
A moment of silence passed, but it felt like an eternity. You felt a surge of confidence. You took a deep breath as your chest grew with the inhale. Grabbing his shoulders, you grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards you, connected your lips once again. He seemed surprised with the same reaction you had before kissing you back.   
Your chest relaxed as he put his arms on your shoulders.   
All the tension between the two of you was gone, all of the unspoken feelings between you two was spoken silently as you kissed on your bed. The loving feelings between you two were chaste...at first. As your lips moved together, you slowly laid down, never disconnecting your lips. Your arms wrapped around his neck as his were on your waist, holding you close. You opened your mouth in hopes of getting closer to Reiner both physically and spiritually.   
He snickered seeing how much you wanted him. He savored this moment, seeing you make a move on him. He gave in, opening his mouth to lock your tongues together. You quietly moaned as his tongue pressed against yours, pushing and massaging yours. He shifted his position to get on top of you, hands holding your face close with your legs wrapped around his waist. Your arms clawed at his back, trying to get him closer to you. 

You loved this feeling, being so close with someone so intimately, it was even better that it was with Reiner. You were panting and whimpering for him, wanting him to be as close as you could. Reiner enjoyed your need for him, letting out small grunts and groans when you pawed at his back.   
Minutes passed, both of you were engulfed with each other's bodies, the chaste kissing turned to lustful kisses and the pulling of clothing. Reiner disconnected from you to your discontent. You were still laying on the bed, legs around his waist. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on your floor. He looked down at you, lust and desire written all over his face. "Don't be shy now, take it off." he said as he pulled at the collar of your shirt. You did as told, pulling it over your head and going to unclip your bra. His large had grabbed your wrist and held it to his toned chest. "I didn't say you could do that, did I?" His voice was lower with a slight growl filled with lust.   
You moved your other hand away from your back and onto his chest again. He smirked, "good girl." He went down quickly, attacking your neck with his mouth. He sucked and bit your neck and the base connecting to your shoulders. His teeth pulled at your skin, sometimes piercing it, as he licked the teeth marks and any blood that escaped. 

You let out small whines and gasps, moving your head to give Reiner easier access to your neck. He growled with every bite and lick, his hands traveling down your body, feeling your every curve. Without detaching his lips, he unzipped and pulled off your skirt, playing with the hem of your panties. You tried to remove his sweatpants, but ultimately failing. As you moved your arms down, he shot up and grabbed your wrists, pinning them down above your head as he hovered over you once again.   
"Eager, huh? Well don't worry sweetheart, you'll get your treat..." his expression turned into a slightly sadistic smile, "if you beg for it." Having your wrists pinned above your head was embarrass enough, but now you had to beg the dominant man above you, all while being half naked.   
Looking away, you spoke. "P-please..." "please what?" He put a hand on his hip, his other large hand holding you in place. "Please.. let me touch you..." he hummed once again. "What do you want to touch princess?" He rolled his hips ever so slightly, just enough to tease you once again. "Damnit Reiner, I just want to touch you!" He smiled, pleased with your response. He let go of your wrists and positioned himself upwards. "Go on princess, do what you want." You pulled off his sweatpants as you kissed him once again, half-lidded eyes longingly staring into his eyes.   
His hands reached behind your back and unclipped your bra, letting it fall to the floor, eyes never leaving your gaze. He put one of his large hands over your breast making your breath hitch. "Oh? Does my princess feel sensitive there?" You looked away with a red face. "Not my fault your hands touched me in a good spot." "Ah, so you do like it." "I never said tha-Ah!" Your words stopped and turned into a surprised moan as Reiner squeezed one of your nipples, rubbing it between his fingers. "Even now you have to be a smartass, huh Y/N?" His voice was lower and more husky than before.  
Before you could protest, his mouth caught your lower lip in a teasing kiss, his hands massaging your boobs and rolling your nipples between his fingers. Your arms wrapped around his lower back, nails digging into his skin slightly but just enough to make him groan. "You want me huh?" Reiner teased, clearly enjoying seeing you under his control. Your eyebrows furrowed as the two of you kissed once again. His arms holding your shoulders and back close him as one of your hands held his face and the other his waist.   
You knew Reiner was teasing you and getting off to it, you could see it through his black boxers that were too tight for him now-It was your turn to make him beg. You moved your hand and grabbed his erect member, looking at his face with the determined and cocky grin you always had. He grunted and proceeded to kiss you more fervently. You lightly trailed the base up to the head of his dick with your index finger, all while making sure you looked directly into his gorgeous and needy eyes. An involuntary moan escaped his lips into your mouth as he pushed his hips towards you, silently asking for more. You wrapped your delicate and small hand around his covered erection, slowly moving up and down in a hellishly slow matter.   
Reiner pulled away and hid his face in your neck, licking and kissing from your shoulder up to your jaw. "Oh? Does my Reiner like being touched like this? How lewd." An intoxicating venom laced the words you cooed at the 6-foot male now under your control. He could only let out a breathy moan in reply as he continued to kiss the spot on your neck where his head rested.   
You took things one step further and slid your other hand off his back and onto the waist of his boxers, gently pulling them down his thighs. His cock was finally freed from the fabric that held it down. It was large-7 inches at the least-thick and pink at the top with veins on both sides, precum building at the tip that was begging to be touched.   
You grabbed his dick and experimentally pumped it a few times. Reiner practically growled at the contact of your soft and gentle touch. You gasped as he clamped down on the base of your neck- this wasn't the nipping he was doing before, it was a genuine bite, a bite that would leave a mark if he were to suck on it only a little.   
He pulled you closer to his chest, jaw still locked onto your shoulder. He let go and moved close to your ear and whispered in that husky and lustful voice, "You're not the one in control here, princess." He bit your earlobe and pushed you backward, pouncing on you and capturing your lips in a desperate kiss shortly after. His large hands held down your wrists next to your head, his member resting on top of your clothed clit, and his body on yours.   
You squirm slightly and move your legs up to wrap around his waist. "Someone seems desperate to get their pussy filled." You growled and looked in his eyes. "Says the one with his dick on me." Reiner smirked and kissed you once again, probably to shut you up.   
At some point he let go of your wrists to hold your head, one trailing away to your belly. You continued to squirm underneath him with your eyes shut, his fingers lightly tracing the dip in your stomach. "This isn't fair, Y/N," he said, looking at your chest and neck, "you're so pretty and small," he caresses your face as he spoke with the gentle tone he spoke to you with a month ago. "I'm completely on display for you, no clothes on whatsoever," his tone deepened, "let's be even and take these off."  
The hand that traced your stomach pulled at the waist of your underwear, his finger hooking around it. You assisted and moved your legs, kicking off the laced underwear you wore. "Never took you for a lingerie type." "I'm not, I just thought it was pretty." "Pretty underwear for a pretty lady." Your faces heated up, not used to these sensual compliments.   
"Oh please, if you wanna get your dick wet, compliments won't he- Ahh!" Reiner looked at you with half-lidded eyes as he slipped his large index finger inside you, moving it slightly. "Learn to bite your tongue, or I'll bite it for you." With that, he bit your neck harshly and sucked at the teeth marks. His finger slowly moving in and out of you. Trying to silence the moans you were fighting oh-so-hard, you bit your arm. Reiner noticed, and clearly didn't approve. He pulled your arm down, "I didn't say you could do that. Try it again, and I'll make sure you can't move your hands above your face." 

The sexual tension between you two was suffocating, the need to get each other off was obvious in the tones of your voices, but teasing each other was just as satisfying. You wanted to tease him, put him at your mercy like earlier. "W-what're you gonna do big guy? Bite me again?" Your voice was unsteady from trying to hold back your moans of pleasure. Reiner looked at you, a look of determination and pleasure in his eyes, smirking at you. He pulled out his finger and got up. "Huh?"  
He didn't answer, instead, he grabbed a scarf from your closet and walked back towards you pulling the scarf in his hands. "W-wait, what're you doing with that?" He stood next to you and flipped you over onto your stomach. He grabbed your wrists and began to wrap the scarf around them. "Reiner wait I won't do it again I swear-" "oh? What happened to the little tease that loves to make my cock twitch for her?" You blushed and didn't reply, he really meant it when he said you wouldn't be the dominant one today.   
"There we go." Reiner admired his work by staring at your tired wrists behind your back. He got back on the bed, his kneeling figure threatened you with a good time. You rolled back onto your back and stared back at him. "Open that smartass mouth again and I'll shut you up one way," he pointed at his erection, "or another." You looked down, silently nodding. "Good girl."  
The two of you kissed again, with as much tongue as before and just as much lip biting. You didn't notice one of his hands move towards your pussy until he inserted a finger in again and immediately curled it, causing you to let out an embarrassingly needy moan. "There's the sound I wanted to get out of you. Keep it coming, princess!" His pace quickened as he continued to curl his finger inside you and push your walls, eliciting some very lengthy moans from you. Another finger slipped in. "You're so wet, I could fit two, I wonder what it'd feel like if I put three in..." your eyes widened with fear. He only laughed in response. "Don't worry princess, I'm joking. I don't want to rip you apart... yet."  
His fingers continued to scissor, poke, and prod your insides, causing you to make some rather lewd noises and a pit feeling in your abdomen. As expected, Reiner picked up on the small hints of your breathing getting quicker, and pulled his fingers out, looking at you in the eyes as he licked the liquid your body produced.   
He moved forward and hovered above you. Positioning your legs on his shoulders, he looked down at you. "Are you ready my dear Y/N?" You nodded, too aroused by fear and lust to speak. "Use your words, I wanna make sure it's perfectly okay." "Y-yes.." "Tell me what's okay." He was teasing you again, and enjoying it. "Yes, it's okay for you to f-fuck me." "Don't need to tell me twice-!" He thrusted hard into you, it was painful, but oh-so incredible. 

"R-Reiner!" You shouted, it was too incredible not to. "That's it, say my name again." "Reiner!!" His hands gripped your waist as he continued to stretch you out painfully yet lovingly. "You're tight, ever put anything up here or were you saving it all for me?" Even during sex, he was still a cocky bitch. "I-ah-put a banana up there once, it wasn't a-as good as this" "and I'll keep making you feel good, only me, not a banana, only me."   
His tongue brushed across your neck as he bit various spots on your neck, continuously thrusting into you. Your moans only stirred him up more and encouraged him to continue biting you. It was a mixture of pain mixed with pleasure, stinging teeth marks all across your neck while his hard dick continuously hits every inch and curve of inside you. 

You didn't want to think about anything, all you wanted to know was wrap your arms around him and kiss his jawline, but your arms were still tied behind your back.   
Even if he called you needy earlier, you wanted to hold him close. "R-Reiner!" His hands held your waist as his fingers dug into your skin to hold you in place. "P-please Reiner, untie me!" you begged. "I don't-ngh-think I will." "Please-! I w-wanna-ah!- I wanna h-hold y-you too-!"   
He kissed you again, tongue glazing over yours and licking all around your mouth. You moved your hands from behind your back. Reiner's hands held yours as he gently unwrapped the scarf from sound your wrists. Without hesitation, your arms wrapped and clawed at his back-he let out a groan in reply, continuing to pound into you like an animal. 

The scratches on his back and the moaning mess underneath him brought him closer to his limit with every move, every sound, just as you were. The somewhat familiar feeling of a knot in your stomach was inching closer, your walls closing around Reiner was a sign. His thrusts became more sloppy, his kisses were more breathy, and he was more vocal now. "R-Reiner!!" You shouted, the slapping noises becoming louder and quicker. "Cumming-" he muttered through his stuttered breathing. You wrapped your arms around him, biting his shoulder to suppress the screams that would've alerted your neighbors, you didn't want the cops called because you were too loud during sex.   
His hips pumped slowly and deep while you tightened around him, waiting for your highs to lower. Reiner fell on top of you, looking at you with the gentle puppy eyes you loved about him. You pet his hair and kissed his forehead before pushing him over onto his back.   
After something like that, of course you were scooped by his arm and onto his chest to cuddle. He was a big and sweaty pillow, so of course you'd rest your check on his chest. He rubbed your back and pet your hair, waiting for you to catch your breath and look up at him.   
"So..." he said with uncertainty, "wanna marry me?" You scoffed with a smile on your face and pushed yourself away. "I'm not easily wooed, you should know that by now." You said with the same attitude you always gave him. "Oh, you aren't? I thought it was easy to make you mine, Y/N." You puffed your chest to stand your ground, just like you did when you met him.   
Both of you laughed together like you didn't get your walls stretched. "I won't marry you Braun, but I will be your girlfriend." You pressed your lips against his cheek and wrapped your arms around his neck. Ymir was right back in November about finding you a lover.

☆*ﾟ¨ﾟﾟ･*:..ﾞ((ε(*'･ω･)っ†*ﾟ¨ﾟﾟ･*:..☆  
Word count: 5K Fandom: AOT Love: all of you


End file.
